


I Wanna Dance with Somebody (who Loves Me)

by oui_oui_mon_ami



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Drinking, M/M, Parties, and it's pretty bad, forgive me lin, i apologise in advance, this is really cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oui_oui_mon_ami/pseuds/oui_oui_mon_ami
Summary: Alex plastered on a smile as Lafayette approached him drunkenly. “You need someone to dance with,” the Frenchman announced.“Um, I really don’t,” Alex tried to protest, but Laf refused to hear it.“I haven’t seen you dance to one song tonight. I’m about to change that,” he said, grabbing Alex’s arm and yanking him in the direction of the music.(Title from the song of the same name by Whitney Houston)





	I Wanna Dance with Somebody (who Loves Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsguardianAgentSuperSoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsguardianAgentSuperSoldier/gifts).



> What??!? I'm uploading two days in a row?!?!!!
> 
> (Don't get used to it. I'm probably going to retreat into my cave of school-related stress immediately after this)
> 
> Dedicated to @AsguardianAgentSuperSoldier as bribery material for... something. I can't even remember what any more.
> 
> Please enjoy this mini-fic that I wrote last night. I was literally fighting off sleep so that I could finish it so I apologise if the ending is very crappy.

“Alexander!”

Alex cringed as he heard his name called from across the room. He hadn’t wanted to come to this party in the first place, but after being dragged along by Hercules he had intended to hang out completely unnoticed for a couple of hours before disappearing back to the safety of his room. He certainly didn’t want his best friend letting everyone in the vicinity know that he had arrived.

Said best friend was already tipsy and was making his way to where Alex was standing. Hercules had already found the refreshments stand, leaving Alex alone to face the drunk Frenchman. “Alexander!” Lafayette repeated, still just as loud as the first time he had yelled it, even though Alex was less than a metre away. “I am so glad you came!”

Alex shrugged. “You and Herc didn’t give me much of a choice,” he said.

Laf giggled. “You will enjoy it, I promise,” he said, drawing a messy cross over his heart with his index finger. “I am an excellent host.”

“That I don’t doubt,” Alex replied politely, although he knew that that was a lie.

Lafayette took the small smile Alex offered him as an invitation to drag him towards where Hercules was standing at the refreshments table. “Come on, then, I can’t be the only one drunk at my own party!” he exclaimed.

\---

Two hours into the party. Alcohol levels were high, the music was loud and Alex’s patience was beginning to wear thin.

He had been sat in a chair in the corner for the past forty-five minutes after escaping Laf, trying to read a book. But the music was too loud for him to focus and frankly he was both tired and bored. He didn’t think that Laf would notice, let alone mind, if Alex disappeared now.

He was just about to get up when that same thickly accented voice – albeit even more slurred than before – called to him from the dance floor. “Alexander!”

Ignore him. Ignore him. Ign- _fuck._

Alex plastered on a smile as Lafayette approached him drunkenly. “You need someone to dance with,” the Frenchman announced.

“Um, I really don’t,” Alex tried to protest, but Laf refused to hear it.

“I haven’t seen you dance to one song tonight. I’m about to change that,” he said, grabbing Alex’s arm and yanking him in the direction of the music.

The bass of this weird electronic music was so strong that it seemed to ripple through every single surface, almost causing a mini earthquake in the house. Alex feared that his eardrums would pop as a result of the sharp sounds of the synthesisers. Finally, they reached the centre of the dance floor and Laf tapped someone on the shoulder.

The first thing that Alex thought when the young man turned around was _holy shit look at those freckles_.

“John, this is Alexander Hamilton. Alexander, this is John Laurens, a friend I met when I was travelling around America. He’s in New York for the summer. Which is incredibly fortunate as it means that you two can dance together. Enjoy.” With that, the Frenchman disappeared back into the crowd of people jumping to the beat.

Alex turned to look sheepishly at the young man – John – who had just been left with him. And _holy shit_ , not only did this guy have cute freckles, but his eyes were large and bright and an inexplicably beautiful shade of brown. “Uh, sorry about this,” he managed to make out. “My friend, Laf, saw me sitting reading my book perfectly happily, and decided to disturb the peace and pull me out to dance with you. I’m really sorry, if you want me to leave I will.” He silently hoped that John wouldn’t ask him to leave.

John laid a steady hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it,” he said, smiling.

 _Holy shit_ did this guy have a smile that outshone the brightest star in the sky.

“Now that you’re here, we might as well dance,” John continued, and began to bob up and down to the music.

Alex copied his moves, rigid at first, but slowly more relaxed as he started to unwind. John was still grinning that perfect smile, and he grabbed Alex’s hand to pull him in, gasping in surprise, for a dip just as the song ended.

Alex stood up and pretended to brush the dust off his clothes indignantly. “Well, you’re not the worst dancer I’ve had experience with,” he said, smirking.

“That award would almost certainly go to Lafayette,” John chuckled.

Alex laughed with him before he froze as a slow song began to play. “This is for all you lovers out there,” Laf’s voice, thick with alcohol, sounded out over the music. There were a couple of groans from eager partygoers as the dance floor began to clear a little. Alex watched as a few couples took to the floor and swayed in each other’s arms. Burr and his not-so-official girlfriend Theodosia were among them, as were Eliza and Maria, and Jefferson and Madison (and as much as Alex disliked them, he had to admit that they were pretty cute together). Lafayette hopped down from the DJ booth and pulled Hercules, who was now blushing like crazy, onto the floor. Alex wondered how long it had been since they had decided to stop dancing around each other and finally confess to their – completely obvious – feelings.

Alex sensed John shift next to him. “Uh, so Alexander-”

“Alex,” he corrected. “Only Laf calls me Alexander.”

“Alex,” John echoed. “I… I like you. Do you want to dance?” he looked up and his eyes widened in shock when he saw Alex’s surprised expression. “Oh, fuck, that was too forward, wasn’t it? I’ve screwed up. I’ve screwed up. I’ve really scr-”

Alex rolled his eyes and took John’s hand. “You haven’t screwed up,” he reassured the panicking man. “I would love to go dance with you. And I like you too. A lot.”

He led John to the centre of the dance floor and pulled him close, burying his head into the taller man’s shoulder. John wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist and swayed them back and forth. It was odd, but he somehow felt safer here, in the warm embrace of a guy he barely even knew, than elsewhere, where he could easily drift away with a book, calm yet vulnerable. He noticed Lafayette and Hercules dancing next to them, and Laf had a huge, victorious smile on his face.

When the song ended, Alex finally decided that he wanted to go home. He said his goodbyes to his friends, and John walked him to his car. “Will we see each other again?” John asked.

“I would love that,” Alex replied. “How about we meet for coffee next week?”

John nodded, and offered Alex a pen and his forearm. “Use this to write your number down. I want to keep in touch. If it’s okay with you, of course.”

Alexander complied, and wrote his number in small, just-about-legible handwriting. “Until then,” he said, opening his car door.

“Until then,” John repeated, leaning down to kiss Alex’s forehead. Blushing, Alex slipped into the driver’s seat and started the car. As he drove away, he could see John waving at him, illuminated from behind by the light in the house so that he looked almost ethereal.

Alex couldn’t stop smiling all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr: sunshine-soprano


End file.
